The Jedi Knight
by aipons
Summary: Multi-millionaire playboy and philanthropist, Kylo Ren at the age of 33 is one of the most successful business man in the city of Alderaan. Ren Enterprises is at the height of its peak. - In the corrupt alleys of Alderaan, fear brews as talks of a creature in a mask preys upon men, leaving their minds broken. Superhero AU.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah so this is basically courtesy of me binging in superhero movies and TV shows. Welcome and please enjoy this Batman meets The Force story!

Also Kylo is 33, Rey is 23, Finn is 25 and Poe is 33.

*Mention of abuse and suicide in this chapter.

* * *

"Hey Marv, you think his parents are gonna give us the money?" Gary asks.

Marv turns around to sneer at his partner. "Of course, they are you idiot. We got their kid, don't we?" Marv looks at the boy inside the car gagged and bounded with tears running down his eyes. "Just sit there like that kid, your parents should be comin' in any moment."

Suddenly, a gunshot goes off scaring Marv and the boy, making them both cry out loud. Taking out his own gun, he looks at his partner who has his gun pointed upwards. "What the fuck, Gary? What the hell was that for?"

Gary points out with his gun. "I thought I saw somethin' on the roof up there."

Marv looks towards the place where Gary pointed but he sees nothing. "There isn't anythin' there you dumbo. Who the hell would be here at this time of the night, on the roof nonetheless? It's an abandoned housing district."

"I swear Marv, I saw a shadow. I saw it. I ain't lyin'."

"It was probably just a cat or somethin'. Stop being a scaredy cat and get the kid outta the car. The father should be comin' any time now."

Just as Gary gets ready to walk towards the car, he stops. Marv looks towards his partner. "Gary, what did I just say? Get the kid outta the car!"

Gary remains unmoving, as if he can't. He tries to speak but he can't seem to do that either. All he could was just move his eyes around. He pleads with his eyes towards Marv.

"Whaa? Gary, what the hell is wrong with you?" Marv asks with a bit of concern lacing his voice.

At that exact moment, Gary's eyes widen with fear as he sees something coming closer towards Marv from behind. He wants to shout and scream but his voice just doesn't come out. 'Marv, behind you! BEHIND YOU!'

The piercing scream that echoes throughout the area is heard by no one.

Ten minutes later, the father of the kidnapped boy finds two unconscious bodies and his six year old son huddled under the side of the car, tears pouring out of his eyes. When asked what happened, the boy replied, "It was the boogeyman. The-the boogeyman saved me."

Rey was late. Again. She hurried towards the entrance of a towering building that had "Alderaan Daily" written at the top of the main entrance. She swiped her identity card at the security desk's and punched in her employee code. The guard on duty mumbled to Rey in his gruff voice, "You're late again."

"I know. I know." Rey replied hastily as she made her way towards the elevator.

Rey had started working for the city's number one newspaper eight months ago. After she had graduated from the Alderaan State University with her degree in journalism, she had surprisingly gotten the job offer. Apparently the people at the newspaper mogul were quite impressed with her articles which were published in the university's monthly magazine and had been following her articles for quite a while.

It was Rey's dream to work here one day. She didn't expect the opportunity come to her this soon. But with the way she was rushing to reach the office, she might end up just blowing this opportunity. In a hurried fashion, she ran out of the elevator as soon as it opened on the 24th floor. Maybe she shouldn't have done that because she bumped into someone just outside the door. A someone who had a coffee in their hands which spilled all over her navy blue shirt.

'Today is not my day.' Rey thought with a grimace as she felt the stickiness of the coffee on her skin. Thank the gods she had decided to go with a darker color shirt today instead of her usual light ones.

"Can't you watch where you are going?" A voice snarled at her.

'Oh god. Yup, today was not her day at all.' Rey stared at the gorgeous form Jessika Pava glaring at her. If Rey had to say if she ever had an arch nemesis then it would be Jessika. Being in the same year of university, in the same field of study there was always some sort of competition with Jessika. It all started that one time when she won the rookie journalist award from the university's publication club in her first year. Ever since then, Jessika had it out for Rey. And because Rey wasn't the type to back out from any challenge, she accepted this rivalry with a passion.

Rey is thankful for it though because she thinks she wouldn't have done as well as she had if she hadn't had the competition. She thrived under this rivalry but that was in college and she definitely didn't have time for that anymore. Jessika's glare tells her that for her, the rivalry is still ongoing. Jessika had joined the paper some two months after Rey for the entertainment column as well as for the fashion magazine that is under the Alderaan Daily. She wasn't surprised about that because Jessika was the queen bee of her year, with boys flocking around her and girls admiring her as well as copying her every fashion ensemble.

"Umm I am so sorry Jessika, I will get you another coffee later... okay?" Rey asked sheepishly as she moved past her because she was already late. Rey heard her scoff and leave with a haughty reply, "No need."

'Well whatever.' Rey thought as she ran past all the cubicles towards a wooden door that had a golden colored name plant, on which was written:

 **Editor-in-Chief  
Luke Skywalker**

She knocked on the door lightly and heard a gruff voice saying her to come in.

Entering inside she saw her boss, a bearded man with spectacles, typing something into his laptop. At the age of 65, Luke Skywalker was a named to be reckoned in the city of Alderaan. He was also Rey's idol and the one who influenced her the most to get into this career path. The idol who now was looking at her with a bit of disappointment in his eyes that made Rey's heart clench and her face red with shame.

Sitting with his back to is chair and crossing his arms, Luke just stared at Rey.

Getting nervous under his stare, Rey tried to open her mouth and apologize but he spoke before she could say anything.

"Rey, where is that article on The Alderaan Hospital's research on cancer treatments. Were you not suppose to hand in that yesterday?"

"Uhh I was! And I can explain why I haven't." Rey was now slightly panicking.

"Oh?" Luke said, raising an eyebrow. "Please do."

"Well you see I was investigating something. Two days ago there was a boy who was kidnapped but was miraculously saved by what he calls a "boogeyman". His kidnappers were found unconscious and when they woke up they were really incoherent and apparently one of them kept mumbling about a monster so-"

"Stop. Stop right there Rey." Her boss held out a hand to stop her from continuing her explanation. "Rey, I thought I told you to stop following this nonsense."

"It's not a nonsense though! Boss, this isn't the first time something like this has happened. There is something out there, saving people and for some reason, the bad guys always wake up as if their minds are completely broken beyond repair. In fact, I have witnesses-"

"Witnesses who were likely feared out of their minds, and thought they saw something." Luke cuts Rey off again.

"No no, I have gathered evidences Boss. I know there is something out there. You might not see it but there is already rumors of such a being going around the lower districts of Alderaan. The people there have started calling this creature or whatever this thing is as The Jedi Knight. Their savior." Rey tries to explain.

Luke chuckles at this. "The Jedi Knight? As in the Jedis from the popular myth?"

"Yes! The Jedis who supposedly wielded this power called The Force and could it use it control the mind of others. I mean that explains why these criminals don't remember a thing or have any sense of sanity anymore."

Luke looks at Rey as if she has grown two heads. "Rey do you seriously believe in this? The story of the Jedis are nothing but bedtime stories for children."

"Okay yes, even I admit it sounds stupid but there is something or someone helping these people. There is a story here, Boss."

"Enough Rey. I want you stop following this 'Jedi Knight' mumbo jumbo you are chasing after. There are more pressing matters." Luke tells her strictly. Rey deflates at his tone. "Now instead of this 'creature'," Luke says with a motion of his hand, "I want that article on the Alderaan Hospital by this week. Do not disappoint me."

Rey bites her lips in frustration and nods her head. Just as she opens the door to let herself out, "Rey, wait." She turns around to face her boss. "Since you have all this free time investigating, I want you to attend and cover the gala tonight at the Alderaan City Hall."

"Gala? The Padmé Amidala Research for Cancer Fundraiser gala?" Rey asks.

Luke nods his head.

"The one being hosted by Kylo Ren, the city's number one bachelor?" Rey asks again as if her ears can't believe it. In these eight months working for the newspaper, she was only given smaller news to write about. This though, this was big. This was a news that was likely going to make front page. She couldn't remember a time when Kylo Ren, beloved millionaire of the city, hadn't made front news. And this gala was supposed to be a huge event.

Luke grinned at her. "So you think my nephew is the city's number one bachelor huh?"

Rey wanted to ask under what rock he has been living when she realized what he had said. She had forgotten Kylo Ren was her boss' nephew. Rey could feel her face heating up.

"I mean, that is what all the magazines say about him." Rey said with a shrug even though she could still feel the hotness in her face.

Luke laughed lightly. "He gets that from me you know?" Luke says smugly. Rey just wanted to snort at that but it would be rude and she would likely get fired if she did.

"But why me? Why not Jessika? This sounds more like her territory." She was excited to be given such an opportunity but at the same time she didn't know if she could do this. Gala's were big social events with so many high elites of the city. They had a dress code for these things, manners, propriety and what not. More than her, Jessika would be probably be at more ease covering such an event.

"Because Rey, you are as much as capable as Jessika is. Even more so. And you want to know why?" He asks Rey.

"Why?"

"Because unlike Jessika, you are much more passionate to write about the truth." Luke replied with a warmth in his eyes that made Rey give a him a huge goofy smile. "Plus, the fundraiser is for the same research center at the hospital. Maybe you could get a few words about this from the man responsible for funding such a research himself."

Rey nodded her head more vigorously this time. Her boss was giving her such a huge responsibility and she didn't want to let him down.

"But wait, you will be attending it too right boss?"

"No, I got an invite but I am not one for such fancy events. And lately, all I want to do these days is go home and have a quite time to myself."

"Alright then." Rey said as she leaves his office. She went to her cubicle and sat down. Rey tried not panic as the full realization set in that she would be covering one of the most biggest event of the year. She didn't have any sort of dress that would be appropriate for tonight's gala. Trying to herself calm, Rey took out her phone and speed dialed her one and only best friend.

"Hey, Finn. Lunch. Today. I have an emergency and I need your expertise." Rey grimaced as she realized her shirt was still wet. "Also could you drop by my apartment and get me a shirt? I spilled coffee on mine."

 _"Ben, you have no idea how happy we are to see you be born into this world. We, your grandmother and I, don't know if either of us will see you grow up so I thought maybe we could leave this behind for you."_

 _Padmé beams at the camera. "Oh Bennie, we just want to say that life will bring many obstacles for you as you grow up. But do not fear those take on those obstacles head on. I know, you will grow up to be a fine young man. Just like your old grandpa here. I can already tell you will break many hearts."_

 _Anakin chuckles as he wraps his arms around his wife. "I think that's your fault, my dear. I had already given my heart away the moment I saw you."_

 _Padmé lightly smacks her husband's arm. "Oh you!"_

 _Anakin laughs again._

Kylo can't help but smile every time at this.

 _"Ben, whatever you do in the future, remember to always follow the right path. You are a Skywalker Trust your instincts. We both love you very much."_

 _"Love you, Bennie." Padmé waves at the camera as she snuggles up to her husband._

Pausing the video, Kylo looks at his grandparents smiling at him from the television. He wishes so badly, _so so badly_ that he could just jump inside the television and hug his grandparents.

"Master Kylo, your tea is ready."

Kylo turns around to see Threepio bring in his evening tea. _Sedree Pierro_ actually but to a three year old Ben 'Threepio' was easier and well the name just stuck. "Thank you, Threepio."

Threepio hands Kylo his tea and looks at the paused video in the television. "Watching this video again I see. Did I tell you how amazing your grandparents were? Your father found me after my stepfather had beaten me and had finally threw me out. I still don't know what Master Anakin saw in me but he had taken the fifteen year homeless me, gave me shelter and an education. He was an amazing person." Threepio recalls the memories with a nostalgic and forlorn expression.

"Yes, Threepio I do know because you mention that at least once a day." Kylo chuckles as he sips his tea. Threepio did his undergraduate degree in structural engineering. He always wondered why Threepio didn't just work in his studied field instead of as a butler to him. Kylo even offered a job to him in his company of which Threepio adamantly refused stating that his grandfather had him promise to look after Kylo.

Kylo's eyes softened at that memory. He never knew his grandfather personally because he passed away when Kylo was two years old.

"Yes well Master Kylo, do not forget that you have to reach the Alderaan City Hall by 6:30 p.m. I shall have your Tuxedo ready at 5." Threepio went about his duties, mumbling about dog hair all over the carpet and wondering where that lazy mutt is lying around. Kylo wouldn't forget this fundraiser for anything, not now specially when the research on cancer treatments were going so well. There is a chance that the research team would have a huge breakthrough in their studies.

He missed his grandmother.

Kylo sighed as he finished his tea and stood up to go to his study room. Clicking a button on the side of his bookcase, he entered the secret passageway behind the bookcase. As he walks downstairs, Kylo reminisces on the events that led him to this decision.

First when he lost his father at the age of eleven. Han Solo was a trader so his business always kept him out of the city. Kylo's relationship with his father was strained and it was only after Han lost his life in a car accident that he realized strained or not, he loved his father. His death left a hole in the eleven year old Kylo that took a lot of effort from Padmé's side to fill up again.

The second blow came when at the age of fifteen, his mother was assassinated. Mayor of Alderaan City, Leia Skywalker-Solo assassinated by an organized crime syndicate that his mother had vowed to remove from the city. Both of his parents were gone and yet even after losing her own child, Padmé' stayed strong for the sake of her grandson.

The final blow and the one that really broke him was when he lost his grandmother to cancer when he was eighteen years old. His sweet and the most kindest grandmother, gone. Kylo watched as his grandmother withered away slowly by slowly, ravaged by a disease that had no cure. It was after losing his grandmother, his power had manifested. Manifested with the rage he had felt at losing his grandmother. On the day of his mother's funeral, Luke had found his nephew crying and screaming in his room. The objects in the room crashing against the wall, against each other as they resonated with the feelings of an angry and scared child. Angry because the world had taken everything he had and scared because he was now so alone.

For six months, he was too broken to function. He lashed out at Threepio and his uncle every time they tried to interact with him. He didn't leave his home. He didn't eat properly. Within six months, Ben Solo was a husk of his former self. Many times, thoughts of ending his life ran rampant in his mind.

It was when his uncle had told him about the life his grandfather had lived before his marriage. His grandfather came from a family that only consisted of him and his mother. Farming was their main occupation but it wasn't enough so they had to take on extra work to sustain themselves. His grandfather was a genius though. Through hard work and sheer determination, he had managed to enroll himself into college and graduate with a degree in chemical engineering. He opened his own company, Skywalker Energy Inc. which focused on renewable energy. The company bloomed under his command. Everything was going well for him. He had a happy marriage and a happy life.

That is until a man named Sheev Palpatine threatened to destroy everything his grandfather had built if he didn't join forces with the man to help him build weapons. Grandfather had refused but Sheev went after his one and only weakness: his family. Ultimately, his grandfather was forced to work for the madman.

 _"He built the weapon for Sheev alright. But your grandfather would die first rather than see something made by him used to ruin innocent lives. The weapon, a very powerful bomb...he activated it in the base of operations itself taking out not only Sheev but also his entire group. In the process, he sacrificed himself Ben. Sacrificed himself to protect you. To protect us."_

His uncle's voice rings in his ears as he reaches his destination. Lights automatically come on, giving the cave a beautiful luminescent aura. Kylo wonders if his grandfather had decided to make that video because he had already made the decision to end his life. A question in his mind that will never be answered in this life.

Hearing what is grandfather had done and discovering the video had given him enough strength to break him from his spiraling depression. He worked hard for the next few years. Got his degree in mechanical engineering and business, then his MBA and PhD in Economics side by side. He took his inheritance left by his grandmother and restarted Skywalker Energy Inc. Within fourteen years, he had built an empire for himself.

Kylo stood in front of a glass which incased a dark black outfit with a mask. The menacing face behind the glass looked as if staring back at Kylo. He touched the glass casing and felt the cold from the surface of the glass seep into him. He continues to stare at the mask as his grandfather's voice echoes inside his head.

 _"Ben, whatever you do in the future, remember to always follow the right path. You are a Skywalker Trust your instincts."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Rey, this a great opportunity!" Finn gushed as Rey stuffed some fries into her mouths.

"I zhou zite?" Rey replied.

"Please don't speak with your mouth full."

Swallowing down the fries, Rey mumbled a sorry at Finn.

"I'm glad your boss made you stop about this Jedi thing." Finn says, taking a bite of his sandwich. Rey pouts at her friend. "What? Don't look at me like that. Rey, do you know how dangerous it was for you to go snooping around the lower districts? It isn't safe down there."

"I can handle it. I mean, I survived Jakku, didn't I?"

"That's the thing Rey. This isn't Jakku. Yeah Jakku was a hell hole, but it was a small town where the people were just plain shitty. Here, in Alderaan there are men who wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet between your eyes."

Rey looks at the concern written all over Finn's face and feels a bit ashamed that she made her friend worry like this. "I'm sorry that I made you worry. But there is a story here Finn. I don't know why Luke won't let me pursue this." She stuffs more fries into her mouth, thinking about how no one is supporting her in this.

"Maybe because this is a story that is likely to get you killed? Specially if it sounds this absurd. What even is a Jedi?" Finn asks.

Rey stares at Finn with her mouth wide, fries still in her mouth as if Finn just told her he was sacrificing virgins to the devil. Taking a sip from her mojito, she swallows her fries. "What do you mean, what is a Jedi!? How can you not know what a Jedi is?"

With one eyebrow raised he replies, "Am I supposed to?"

Rey gasps. "How could you not? Finn, the story of the Jedis is a really popular tale." Gleaming with excitement in her eyes, Rey starts to tell the story to Finn. "In ancient times, there were people who had the ability to use these powers called "The Force". The force is pretty much like telekinesis and telepathy actually."

"So what? They could read people's minds?"

"Pretty much! And the people who used these powers for the good were called The Jedis. The ones who used it to do bad deeds were called The Siths, Jedis enemies." Animatedly Rey tells Finn all about the battles that were fought between The Jedis and The Siths and about how archeologists found many scriptures evidencing such battles from ancient tombs.

"They were heroes, Finn! Heroes!" Rey tells Finn.

"Wow, you nerd. I have never seen you so excited about a topic like this."

She sticks out her tongue at Finn. "It's just happens to my favorite story of all time."

"Exactly. A story. So you need drop this Rey." He tells her with a serious tone. "Anyways, enough of this. Let's talk about the gala. We need to find something for you to wear tonight. Isn't that why you called me?"

Rey drops her forehead to the table and groans. "Can't I just wear that dress you bought me last year for my birthday? You know how much I don't like shopping."

Her best friend grimaces. "Rey, as much as you would rock that dress, you are going to a really big event. Not a damn club and as your best friend, I cannot let you commit such a faux pas."

Rey groans again but then looks at her friend. "Will you be there tonight too, Finn?" Finn was an assistant lawyer at Ren Enterprises' Headquarter.

"Of course not. I haven't climbed the social ladder that much yet that they would invite me to one of the biggest event of the year." Finn tugs on his suits shirts collar. "But they will eventually." Finn grins at Rey smugly.

Rey giggles at that. "I bet they will." Finn was one of the most honest and hardest working person she knew. One day, she knows that Kylo Ren himself will recognize what an asset Finn is to his company. "So? What is Kylo Ren like?" Rey asks sipping on her drink. She knows Kylo Ren as the city knows him but she wants to know if his employees have the same perception.

"Scary." Finn replies with a bit of fear in his voice which causes Rey to frown.

"What do you mean? Everyone in the city loves him though."

"You haven't seen him when he is in his work mode Rey, versus when he is in his public appearance mode." Rey opens her mouth again but Finn cuts her off. "I mean, I have only seen him handful of times myself Rey, but when he comes inside the building there is this aura around him. An aura that is intimidating and powerful, people literally just part ways and try to avoid him when he enters the building."

"Is he mean to his employees?" Rey asks again with curiosity laced in her voice.

"Well he has quite the temper from what I have heard but no. People equally fear and respect him."

"They respect him out of fear then?"

"Not exactly." Finn tries to explain. "He is a great boss actually. We have good pay and great bonuses. He even sends out messages to employees on their birthdays and such. It's just people are wary of him. He is a powerful person and ruthless when it comes to business. The last thing you want to do is be on his bad side, if you know what I mean."

Finn then starts to talk about places where they can go shopping for a gown but Rey is half listening as she sips her drink, Finn's explanation about Kylo Ren on her mind.

* * *

Sitting cross legged and shirtless, Kylo Ren is meditating in his gym. He feels The Force flowing from inside him and around him. Initially, his powers had been a pain because it fluctuated with his emotions. He also heard voices inside his head, thoughts of the people around him which had almost drove him nuts. Eventually, he had learned to block his minds from the straying thoughts of others.

When he got angry, his powers went out of control. It wasn't easy but he had managed to keep his power in check when in anger. Then he had went about learning everything he could about his powers, went through every stories about The Force he could find and tried to learn what his powers could do.

His powers could do a lot. His personal favorite was the Jedi Mind Trick which could make anyone do anything with just the right suggestive tone. It helped him when his board of directors were breathing down his neck. Bunch of pricks. But he had also realized that it didn't work for everyone, only those with weak minds. That time when he had tried using it on his assistant Phasma was a very humiliating day for him.

He wasn't fond of all of his abilities though. It was convenient to move objects with his minds but he loathed entering minds. He never did unless it was absolutely necessary.

Opening his eyes, Kylo stood up and took a stance with his right hand in front and his palm tightly open. He started doing few taichi exercises as he tried to inhale and exhale with his motions while he thought about the first time he tried to enter someone's mind. Threepio had volunteered to help him and so Kylo had tried to reach into his mind with his powers. Even until this day, Kylo wishes he never had done that.

Reaching inside someone's mind was a painful process for both parties. He remembers how both Threepio and him had collapsed on their knees, panting with tears out their eyes. A few minutes later, he had hugged Threepio so hard as he cried on his shoulders and kept repeatedly apologizing to him. Kylo never knew how much hurt Threepio had hidden inside that always cheerful nature. All those emotions he felt going inside him during the process were Threepio's. He clung to Threepio for three hours that day feeling so guilty about invading his mind.

Getting inside people's head wasn't only exhausting because he could feel all their emotions but it also left him feeling disgusted with himself. It didn't sit well with them. Reaching inside the minds of criminals made him want to wretch every time. It always left a bad taste.

Using too much of his powers also left him feeling as if he just had a wild night with too many tequilas.

A soft knock made Kylo snap out from his thoughts.

"Master Kylo, its time you started getting ready or else you shall be late."

"Yeah sorry Threepio, lost track of time." Kylo picks up his discarded sweatshirt from the floor and exits the gym. Once he reaches his room, he throws the sweatshirt into the laundry basket and heads inside his bathroom.

Stripping off his clothes, he enters into the shower enclosure and turns the shower knob to the right temperature. Kylo feels the hot water ease his muscles. As the hot water pours on him, he stares at his hands. He was the _master._ He is the one in control. He will not let _it_ control him.

* * *

Rey looked at the large building looming in front of her as she stared at all the lights in awe. The entrance of the city hall probably illuminated the whole city tonight. She looked at the people around her entering the hall, wearing the most glamorous gowns she had ever seen. Rey felt a bit self conscious when she looked at her own dress. Finn had picked out a black sleeveless gown for her which was simple in design. It had a circular neckline and the top part hugged her perfectly while the lower part flared like a skirt, reaching till her ankles. She had put on a pair of black pumps to complete her get up. She wasn't fond of heels but Finn had insisted that she had to wear one so she had chosen one with medium length heels. Finn had also braided her long hair and pinned it into a bun.

Taking a deep breath, she enters the building and shows her invitation card as well as her work ID card. The security guy checks his computer for a few seconds before nodding back to Rey. Entering inside, Rey cannot stop gawking. The whole hall was decorated in various colors of pink. It was so pretty.

Rey looked at the people around her. She saw important ministers to celebrities and super model. She even saw Ewan McGregor! He was a theater actor and was in the Star Wars theater plays, plays about The Jedis. Rumors were that they were making a film series too and Rey was so excited about it.

'Would be weird if I asked for an autograph from him?' Rey thought just as Rey's eyes caught on to something in the middle of the huge room. 'Oh my god, is that a chocolate fountain?' Coming closer, she saw that it was indeed a chocolate fountain. Eyes wide with her hands against her mouth, Rey was beyond amazed.

She saw that there were biscuits and wafers surrounding the fountains, and saw a guy beside her grab onto a wafer and dip it into the fountain before taking it into his mouth. She looked at the various assortments of biscuits before choosing one herself and dipping into the chocolate fountain. As soon as the morsel touched her mouth, Rey knew she had gone to heaven. She had never tasted chocolate this good! She took another biscuit, a different one this time and dipped it into the chocolate. She thinks she moaned this time as she chewed into the tiny piece of heaven inside her mouth.

"Do you always get this excited over chocolate?"

Rey jumped as she came back to the world of living. She turned around to tell the person that it was none of his business when she saw who had addressed her.

Kylo Ren was looking at her with a smirk. Rey stood there mouth gaping until a few seconds later she closed it. Right before her was Kylo Ren looking at her with an amused expression while Rey looked at her chocolate covered fingers, her face heating up. She looked at the man in front of her and said sheepishly, "Well its really good chocolate."

Kylo laughed lightly and replied, "Well I'm glad you are enjoying it then." That laugh and his voice did something to Rey, she could feel a warmth forming in her belly as she took in the tuxedo clad millionaire. Even with heels on, her head barely reached his chin. Suddenly Kylo Ren's eyes narrowed and she saw something in them that she couldn't point out. He reached his hand toward her face and slowly rubbed her lower lip with his thumb. Rey's breath hitched in her throat.

"You had a bit of chocolate there." Kylo says as his gaze continues to be on her lips.

"Sir, it's time for your speech." Both Rey and Kylo broke their gazes from each other as they are interrupted by a female voice. Rey looks to her right to see a really tall and gorgeous blonde lady. She was wearing a scarlet red dress with a plunging neckline. Rey wondered if she was a super model.

Kylo Ren nodded towards the blonde lady before looking back at Rey again. After a few seconds, he stalked off leaving Rey with her heart pounding in her chest and her face burning.

"What the hell was that?" Rey muttered as she tried to calm her beating heart.

* * *

Kylo doesn't know why he did that but he was about to blow a fuse because as soon as he entered the building, he was accosted by Joseph Thomson, one of his company's stockholders. He kept talking on about his daughter to Kylo, trying to play match maker between Kylo and his daughter. Kylo was this close to force blasting him across the floor. All around him, he could feel the aura of greed and it disgusted him when he felt something else. An aura of almost childlike excitement. He felt that the aura was coming from the center of the room, near the chocolate fountain. Agitated with the man still talking about his daughter, Kylo had enough.

"You feel hungry so you will go eat dinner now."

Joseph Thomson's speech quickly came into a halt and repeated the words with a dazed expression. "I feel hungry so I will go eat dinner now." As Kylo watched the man leave, he went towards the source of the aura and he came upon a woman dressed in black, dipping biscuit into the fountain. Kylo saw her tongue dart out to capture the chocolate covered biscuit and heard her moan which stirred something primal in him.

She had her eyes closed when Kylo reached her and asked, "Do you always get this excited over chocolate?"

He had surprised her as she jumped and could feel the annoyance of her as she turned towards him likely to tell him off when that annoyance turned into shock. Kylo couldn't help but be amused as she stared at him with her mouth open. His eyes took in her face, she was pretty. The natural sort of pretty. She was wearing minimal make up compared to the rest of the women in this hall but he could tell even without make up, she would be turning heads.

He laughed at the reply she gave him as she radiated a sort of innocence he hadn't felt in a while. Then he felt something else, lust. His eyes narrowed and darkened. His gaze went from her hazel eyes to her lips. He doesn't know what prompted him to do what he did as his thumb brushed against her lower lip to remove the smudge of chocolate that was left behind.

The spell between them was broken when Phasma interrupted. With one quick look at the woman who had sparked something in him, he made his way toward the podium on the stage.

Taking his place behind the stadium, he called the attention of the crowd.

"First and foremost, I want to convey my gratitude to each one of you for contributing to a huge cause. The research would not have been possible without any of your help." Kylo couldn't help but use his powers to pin point the location of the woman in black and saw her watching him intensely, her back against a pillar. With a quick glance, his attention went back to the crowd. "The research is coming along greatly and the findings could really help save a lot of lives."

In between his speech, he couldn't help but to glance at her. Focusing his powers to only feel her, he felt a sudden spike in attraction which had almost made him falter in his speech, and what else was that he felt? It seemed like curiosity.

* * *

Rey looked at the tall figure on the stage. He addressed the crowd so naturally, his deep voice ringing throughout the hall. Kylo Ren was an enigma to Rey. Rey shivered as she recalled what transpired.

She couldn't help but stare at the man who just moments ago had made her heart want to leap out of her chest. The multi-millionaire was indeed pleasing to the eyes in real life, just as he looked in social medias and newspapers. Most of the female population were head over in heels for him and Rey couldn't deny that she also had a tiny crush on the man. His photo book was a secret guilty pleasure that she hid in her room's drawer.

Three years ago, Kylo Ren had published a photo book titled "KR" and all the profit from the photo book would go into his foundation "Homes for Street Children". Rey secretly had pre-ordered the book which had sold out in just a day and the publication house had to publish more because there was still demands for it. She had blushed as she had gone through the sixty page book filled with amazing shots of him. His eight packs were definitely drool worthy.

Her personal favorite one was though a close up shot of him as he stared into the camera. Rey could see it. The loneliness in his eyes. She knew of his history, his history of when he was a young boy named Ben Solo who had lost his family members one by one. That loneliness, she had felt it too when she was in Jakku. When she had no one and had to survive by herself.

Like her need to persevere, Kylo Ren also had risen from the ashes of Ben Solo but unlike her, there was still so much anguish in him.

She felt his eyes meet her's. She blushed as their gazes locked against each other. She didn't know why but she wanted to know more about the man who held such loneliness in his eyes.

* * *

*Few things about how the force works here.  
*Also few restrictions on how the force works here because I don't want it to be convenient for the /  
*Honestly, I don't have a formal plot line at all. I'm just writing as it comes to me. I hope this doesn't come biting back me in the butt later.


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't planning on posting a new chapter so soon. But I had this sudden burst of inspiration and I started typing like a mad woman possessed. Decided to split the chapter because I felt that the transition will be smoother that way, that's why it is shorter than the last two chapters. This chapter is just pure Reylo. Enjoy. Also a slight cliff hanger. Sorry.

* * *

Rey decided that instead of gawking at him like a teenager, she should do her job now. So as soon as Kylo Ren was done with his speech, she whisked past the crowd towards him. She kept her back straight and her chin forward as if to exude confidence but inside Rey was feeling nervous.

Putting on her work mode expression, she reached her target who was talking to the blonde lady she saw earlier. "Mr. Ren, I'm Rey Kanata from Alderaan Daily. I was hoping to get some few words out of you." Rey kept a neutral face even as Kylo raised an eyebrow and had a look of surprise in his face. The tall super model like lady stepped between the two of them.

"I'm sorry, but he will not be taking any individual interviews tonight." A hand lands on the lady's shoulder.

"It's alright Phasma."

"But sir-"

"It's fine. It won't take long, I'm sure." Kylo assures her.

Phasma sighs and nods. "Do you wish for me to stay with you?"

Kylo shakes his head. "No, it's fine. Why don't you look at how the other guests are doing while I have a talk with Miss Kanata?" Phasma nods and leaves them but not before giving Rey a wary look. Kylo's gaze is completely on Rey now and it unnerves her further. But she manages to stay calm.

"Sorry about my assistant, she tends to be wary about the press."

"No, I understand."

There is a few seconds of awkward silence before Kylo speaks. "Shall we talk in the outside balcony? The city hall has a lovely garden which you can see from the balcony and it will also give us privacy." He suggests and Rey nods stiffly. He leads the way as they move from the center of the hall to climb up the stairs that led to the second floor of the building. She could feel the eyes of the crowd watching her and she wondered if it was a good idea to agree towards a more private setting.

They reached a wooden door adorned with glass that had intricate designs on them. Kylo Ren opened the door and gestured for Rey to go ahead first.

As they stepped out, she saw the garden down below, dimly lit by the light stands across it. He was right about the garden being lovely. It looked like a small paradise in the middle of four huge buildings that surrounded it from all sides. The sky was clear tonight. And the moon was directly above the garden at the moment, giving the garden an even more ethereal look.

Rey looked at Kylo as the moonlight shined on his face. His curly hair had been pulled back, making his already huge ears stand out. Rey thought it was cute. She was distracted by the moles on his face when he spoke. "First of all, I would like to apologize about earlier. That was ...out of character of me."

Rey blushed as she thought about earlier. Honestly she should be bothered, he didn't have the right to touch her like that but the thing was she wasn't as bothered as much as she should have been. He was looking at her, expecting a reply and Rey didn't really know what to say so she just nodded her head.

It was serene outside. She could hear the party going on downstairs but barely. Closing her eyes she took a huge gulp of air before looking at the man that everyone downstairs were willing to go various lengths to please. There was something Rey wanted to know about this man. "Can I ask you something? I hope it won't offend you." Rey spoke with a bit of hesitation.

He looked at her for a while and she was starting to think she might have already over stepped her boundary with that question, so she was about to apologize before he nodded his head. Internally sighing with relief, Rey asked him the question that has been bugging her for four years.

"Why? Why do you do all this?"

Kylo looked at her with confusion, not getting her question.

Rey wants to bite her tongue for being so stupid and flabbergasted at this point. "I meant, you do so much for the people of this city. I know that you are rich but so are the rest of the people down there, drinking wine and chatting about stock markets and what not. Yes, they do things for the 'charity'", Rey emphasizes the word with air quotes which makes Kylo smile a little at that cute gesture. "But you, Mr. Ren... I can tell that you genuinely work for your causes."

Kylo's eyes softened and looked away from her face to look at the moon slowly making its past behind the building, causing the surrounding to become darker than before now that it had lost its precious light source.

"And what makes you think that way? Isn't that assuming too much on your part, Miss Kanata?" Kylo asked with a much serious tone.

"Please call me Rey. And see! That is why. Any other person wouldn't question me on that, instead probably gloat all about it."

Kylo laughed. He actually laughed. Rey could feel her face heat up again. 'Did he have to have such a nice laughter?'

With his hands against the balcony railing, he leans towards her, face just inches away from her own. "Well Rey, maybe I just don't like people assuming things about me." The way he says her name makes her knees weak.

Rey takes a step back and looks away before steeling herself to lock her gaze with him again. "Well, I am not assuming. I know. I have seen it with my own eyes."

Now it was Kylo's turn to take a step back. "I don't understand."

"Well, when I was in college, I used to volunteer at orphanages. I still do whenever I can." Cold wind blows making Rey shiver. She rubs her hands against her arms and continues, "One time I volunteered at St. Mary's Orphanage, and the children I saw there... they were so happy. The orphans were well fed and they were being given proper education. The boarding house they lived in was well equipped with heating facilities and other utilities." Rey turns around to gaze sadly at the garden. "I have seen many orphanages where the children had to work day and night for just a loaf of bread."

Kylo could feel the heavy amount of sadness emitting from the woman in front of him. He was overcome with a want to take her into his arms but Kylo restrained himself. And then it clicked in him.

"I see." Rey looked away ashamed as if her biggest secret was ousted.

"So you see. I was not assuming anything." Sadness pouring out of her in waves.

"Rey.."

She turned to look him taking a step towards her. His fingers took a stray hair that had fallen from her bun and pushed it behind her ears. The touch of those fingers sent a shiver down her back.

"To answer your question, it was my grandmother who instilled in me to always give to those in need." His fingers hadn't left her face, his eyes moving from the spot of that stray hair to her eyes. "St. Mary's Orphanage was also the place she used to visit every Saturday, and most of the times I used to tag along with her so that place has an even special importance for me."

"She must have been a wonderful person then."

His eyes bore into her as if he could see through her soul itself. "She was."

"You must have loved her a lot." She felt like she was drowning in his eyes.

"Very much." He murmured.

She didn't know when she had leaned towards him or him towards her, but their faces were mere inches apart. Then the world trembled underneath them.

* * *

Next chapter:

*There are going to be fight scenes and more Reylo. I have never written a fight scene so pray for me.  
*Hux enters the story.

*Feedback is much appreciated.

*More Rey back story to come later.

*Expect the next chapter out by tomorrow, if I get it half done by today.


End file.
